Lonely Visits
by The-Fourth-Queen
Summary: In the future, Adrien's looking for a certain hamster before Marinette devours him. Just kidding- she won't kill him. But at least the hamster's in good hands, with younger Adrien marveling at how cute the little critter is. And it seems Plagg likes him too! But he can't stay. A little drabble of random.


_Author's Note: So my sister and I had a fangirl session about Time-Tagger. What if they had a new visitor from the future? A tiny fluffy one with a blue name? _

…

_Present Day, Agreste Mansion_

"Hey Plagg!" Adrien in all his late teen glory ducked under the table, "Have you seen Loneliness?"

He crawled, shoving away his loose hair and ignoring the locks that hung at his neck. Under their table was long and looked like there was no end in sight- that same table he and Chloe had spent their childhood racing through. Now, his head near-grazed the top and his limbs kept getting in the way of chairs.

Adrien sighed, using his shoulders to push hair from his face, "Lonely? Where are you, you little hamster?"

He escaped the tunnel of Agreste tables, and he sat on the floor, looking up at the picture of his lovely mother. He grinned at her a bit nervously, "_You_ haven't seen him, have you Mother?"

Her smiling eyes didn't answer, and Adrien was left running a hand over his face. Who in their right mind gave a _cat_ to hamster-sit. Marinette, that's who. But he swore he only put down the little critter for one minute. And now? Only something miraculous could save him now from Marinette's wrath. Sure she could get adorable- but she could also get deadly.

He should have never tried to cuddle the darn furry thing. Adrien dragged himself to his feet- and proceeded to bribe Duusu and Plagg into hamster hunting.

…

_Five years ago, Agreste Mansion_

Adrien jumped when something scurried across his shoes- his first instinct was it's a mouse- second a Plagg, but what mouse dared to step inside the Agreste Manor? In utmost curiosity, Adrien peeped under the table. Green met green. Both blinked.

It was Plagg who gracefully interrupted the meeting with a belch, "Well well! I didn't know you had pets Adrien. Your father let you keep it? Maybe he isn't made of stone after all,"

To their surprise, the little mammal squeaked and lifted its tiny nose to Plagg's direction. The kwami jumped and scampered behind Adrien's head. He peeped, and the little furry thing stood on its hind legs to give something akin to a squeal.

It was hard to say who was more wide-eyed, Adrien or Plagg. The human raised his head to peer past his plate, and found the living room empty. He glanced up, down and finally to his mother behind him. She smiled warmly, encouraging him. He took her support and leaned back down to the creature.

Plagg spoke, "I don't know Adrien- it's got weird eyes."

"Green," Adrien commented with a growing smile, "He's gorgeous."

Plagg shot up, "He probably wants my food! No!" he dove into Adrien's pockets and flew out with his mouth full, glaring.

The tiny thing was not disturbed by Plagg, taking the flying being to be completely natural. Its whiskers twitched and it gazed at Adrien most curiously- the boy reached out a hand, and the little hamster walked into it.

Adrien's smile could have well been sunlight, and his eyes neon, "Plagg look! He's friendly,"

Plagg swallowed loudly, "Looks suspicious to me." Plagg flew around the hamster, poking at the soft brown and white fur, "Where did it come from?"

Adrien shrugged, and brought the creature to his face, "I don't know. But he doesn't look lost. He's not scared of me at all."

"Yeah. Because your face is _so_ scary." Plagg rolled his eyes, "That's why people plaster it all over Paris."

Plagg was rightfully ignored, and Adrien held up his finger to stroke the little hamster's head, "Aww. He's such a cute little guy. You think he's hungry?"

"No."

"I think he's hungry."

"Then why even ask me?"

Adrien pushed his chair back, careful not to jostle the little one. It nuzzled against his thumb like a little kitten, mouth working as though speaking a foreign language. Adrien giggled and in his defense- it was too cute not to cuddle with. The only issue was what do hamsters eat?

Not cheese. So Plagg was safe and relieved. Even when Adrien sat at his desk with the little thing at his shoulders tickling him, Plagg didn't protest. If Adrien didn't know better- he would say that even Plagg thought it was cute. If the little petting he gave was anything to judge by.

"Let's see…" Adrien gave his mother in the computer a grin before googling, "What do hamsters eat?"

He was pleasantly surprised to see veggies. Apples? Cucumbers? Carrots? Easy!

Except… dinner was over. He couldn't go back outside- Nathalie must have already cleared his plate. Where could he find food like that? He didn't keep carrots in his pockets, did he? Well, he _had_ cheese, but Plagg took that. And he couldn't just waltz into a supermarket and ask for a single cucumber could he? No… not even Chat Noir could.

Tapping a finger to his cheek, Adrien let the hamster walk behind his neck-_it tickled!_\- and to his other shoulder. Plagg followed in the air to pat his head.

"Aww," Plagg cooed, "He likes me!"

"That's a first,"

This time, it was Adrien who was rightfully ignored. Plagg made quite a show of rubbing the furry head, which was odd, because Plagg wasn't much bigger than the hamster. If the hamster would suddenly leap into the air and fly, Adrien would have no problem calling it a kwami. Except... it doesn't talk.

Adrien watched Plagg tap its nose, and it made an odd sound and Adrien could have sworn Plagg was giggling. It made Adrien laugh too, so he put the hamster on his bed so he may play with Plagg. It was friendly and scurrying about everywhere, but Plagg made sure it never went tumbling off the bed.

And though it made Adrien smile and it made Plagg play, there was this feeling that it didn't quite belong to them. It had no collar- but judging by the clean fur and the docile behavior, it had to belong to somebody. Yes it would hurt Adrien to let him go… but he needed to find the owner of this hamster.

The dusk made it difficult for Adrien to escape, but Chat Noir would never have a problem jumping through his bedroom window. Except this time, Plagg was a little more unwilling to part with the hamster.

"Plagg…" Adrien nearly whined, "Let's go before it gets dark-er." He added as an afterthought.

Plagg looked up at him, still hovering around the hamster, "And where are we going?"

"To… Marinette's bakery, for something for him to eat." Adrien said slowly, then decided it was the perfect idea, "Yeah- we could even ask her if she knows anyone who's missing a hamster."

"_Or_," Plagg began with a hint of a smirk, "You just want an excuse to get out of your room and to Marinette's bedroom."

Adrien made a face, "You didn't have to make it sound like _that,_"

"Like what?"

"Like _that_!"

"Like_ what?_"

"Like- oh never mind, just claws- wait!"

Adrien dashed to his bed- nearly falling on Plagg in the process. The kwami gave a gasp and zipped out of the way- Adrien's hands were tumbling the bed, his face panicked, "Where is he? Where is the hamster?"

Plagg's eyes widened, "He was right there!"

"He's not anymore!" Adrien cried and he peeked under the bed- nothing. Under the sheets, nothing. Under his boots- nothing.

"No…" Adrien moaned, and he buried his head in his hands, "I actually liked that hamster."

"Me too kid…" Plagg gave his chosen a rare pat on his head, "Me too…" Then the kwami began stroking the hair in odd reminiscent to the hamster- Adrien gave him a look.

"Plagg. I'm not a hamster."

"Hush fluffy one."

…

_Present Day, Agreste Mansion_

Plagg sighed over Adrien's shoulders, "Did you check the kitchen?"

Adrien nodded, "Kitchen's empty. All other rooms are locked anyways- there's no way Lonely could get into Father's office."

Their peacock miraculous made a sound from Adrien's other shoulder, "I'll ask Nathalie."

Adrien sent her a grin, "Thanks Duusu!" and he reached out to give her a little nudge, "Don't worry- he'll be fine."

She sniffed, "Yeah… I know," yet she zoomed off and out of their sight.

In the silence, Adrien gave a hearty sigh. He looked up at the ceilings, "It's nearly night- Marinette's coming over any minute now…"

Plagg flew from Adrien's shoulder and dashed off into the distance, "Hey! I hear something!"

Adrien's eyes widened- then he sped behind Plagg, "Found him?"

There was the little hamster in all his little hamster glory. Adrien felt all that weight drop off his shoulders like ice cream melting. He put his hands on his hips and looked to the sky, a quiet whisper of thank you. Imagine his surprise when he heard a giggle and a you're welcome.

Plagg jumped, and the little hamster froze. Adrien's eyes widened and he asked slowly, "Hello?"

A little bunny went flying through the air, laughing as she hugged Lonely, "Did you like your trip? I would have done it yesterday but today became yesterday and I just couldn't wait for more time!"

Adrien scratched his head, and he shared a look with Plagg. The dark kwami flew up from the ground with a deep frown to hover beside Adrien, "I'm telling you Adrien, I liked it better when I was the only one around these halls."

"I don't." was Adrien's honest reply- but he relished to see Lonely so happy, "It's much more exciting to have kwamis around. Even Nooroo likes the company,"

"Then change the hamster's name at least."

"It's _supposed _to be ironic Plagg. Now isn't there some piece of cheese you should be devouring?" Adrien grinned at his friend, "I have to meet a certain little lady at my door any minute now."

"You just want to get rid of me so you and Marinette could spend more time in your bedroom."

"Stop making it sound like _that_!"

"Like what?" was Plagg's innocent reply.

* * *

_Author's Note: My sister read it, and this is what she had to say about it. _

_"I think that you should post it up on Fan fiction and say something about your little sister, too! Remember that, sister! This is what I think: 'I think that it is a very lovely story and you also need my opinion on everything; including miraculous stories. Here's my most lovely thing to say to you right now: THIS STORY'S MIRACULOUS!'_

_Ain't she supportive? XD Thanks for reading and comments are always loved! _


End file.
